


To See You Again

by ContraryNonsense



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drabble, Hospitals, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, brief internalized homophobia, they survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryNonsense/pseuds/ContraryNonsense
Summary: Kurt and Ram wake up in the hospital and have some revelations brought from almost dying.





	To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble idea I had, I love this musical and this fandom, but I haven't really contributed much. So uh, enjoy?

Ram listened to the beeping of machines as he sat next to his best friend, morosely staring at the white sheets and Kurt’s equally white face. It wasn’t right, to see his face so empty, lifeless. Kurt was the life of the party. He was loud, happy, and his smile would light up a whole room. It wasn’t fair that Ram had already been cleared while his best bud still laid there silently, struggling to return to the world of the conscious. 

Looking around, Ram confirmed that there was no stray doctor about to check this late at night and reached forward, wrapping his hand around Kurt’s limp one. 

The first thing he thought of when he woke up was Kurt. Not knowing if he was alive or dead had destroyed him. Even afterwards it had been days and Kurt had yet to wake up. It felt like something in Ram was broken and wouldn’t be fixed until Kurt woke up. Until he could see those warm brown eyes looking at him again. 

It was thoughts like those that were also causing a storm inside Ram. Thoughts he had only let cross his mind in times of drunkenness, when they could be blamed on the alcohol. But nearly dying had put it into perspective and forced them to the front of his mind. And it terrified him. He had spent so long pushing away that side, bashing down any sign of it in himself and outside of himself that it was a struggle to wrap his head around. But he was a man, and men didn’t run and hide. He faced he facts. Almost dying, almost losing Kurt, had made him realize that he was in love with his best friend. 

But at the same time he _definitely_ still liked girls. So what even was he? Gay? Straight? Something in between? He didn’t even know there _was_ something in between! Regardless, he would not let this get in between him and Kurt. Not now. He could never lose Kurt, not again. He would continue to push it deep inside him until it disappeared. And if it never did... well, he was always a better actor than he seemed. He had been acting his whole life after all.  
  


* * *

  
Kurt woke to something warm in his hand and the sound of muffled beeps. His eyes fluttered in confusion and a struggle to open. He wracked his brain trying to remember where he was and what happened. It was dark, so he couldn’t quite see. But his guess would be that he was in a hospital. Why would that be? 

And then it all came back. Veronica. The cemetery. JD. A gun. Ram.... oh my God _Ram_. He... he _died_. There was so much blood, there was no way he survived. Kurt’s breathing started to grow harsh. His best friend was gone and he would never see him again. Never see that dopey grin or feel that soft black hair. Never hear that warm voice calling his name. 

“Kurt!”

He could practically hear it still. 

“KURT! Calm down!”

Wait, that voice wasn’t in his head. His eyes finally flew all the way open, and he looked up at the worried face he thought he would never see again. A choked sob escaped his throat in the form of a name.

“ _Ram_.” 

Ram’s face broke into a wildly relieved smile and his eyes started to water. 

“You woke up! You’re really here,” he breathed. “I was so worried, I didn’t know if you were alive and then you weren’t waking up and...”

“RAM,” Kurt cut off his rambling forcefully, voice rough from lack of use and emotion. He squeezed Ram’s hand, realizing now that that was where the source of warmth was coming from. Ram was alive. He was alive and well and had clearly been waiting right by his side. Kurt’s heart thumped in his throat. 

He was filled with an uncontrollable urge to touch him. He yanked on their connected hands (when did he get so weak?) and signaled for Ram to get closer, which he did immediately. 

“What is it? Is something wron-“ Ram started, only to have his voice cut off by timid lips on his. His brain short circuited and he froze. Kurt pulled back, flopping the short distance back to the bed. He looked warily at Ram, realization slowly hitting him. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I was just so relieved to see you and not dead and-“ he was cut off himself by another pair of lips crashing against his. He quickly responded with what little energy he had. 

After a bit Ram pulled back and took in air, looking at Kurt with all the shock and love he was feeling.

“Ah, um... so yeah?” He muttered, still flustered. Kurt gave a small huff of laughter. 

“We can talk about it later, when it’s not so... much.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Of course. Uh, I should probably call a doctor. Since, you know, you woke up and all.”

“Yeah dude, probably a good idea.” Kurt gave him a tired smirk. Almost absentmindedly Ram bent down and gave him one last peck before getting up and pushing the call doctor button.

Kurt relaxed and shut his eyes, smiling softly. He wasn’t sure how this would play out in the end, but maybe between the two of them they could make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware of the lgbtq+ spectrum, just keep in mind how they were raised and the time period.  
> This also gave me an idea for another Kram story that starts similarly, so we'll see if that appears at some point. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments, critiques, and questions always welcome. ^.^


End file.
